urutoramanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraseven X
is the 23rd entry in the Tsuburaya Productions' long-running Ultra Series. It is a revival of the 1967 classic ''Ultra Seven, and is the first in Tsuburaya Productions' Ultra hero series to be exclusively for an adult audience and in wide screen high-definition format. The show first aired on October 5, 2007 at 2.15am on CBC and 2.25am on TBS. Characters DEUS is the special investigative team organized in order to defend the Earth against alien aggressors. Although they live as normal people, members of DEUS can be called into action at any given time. Agents call each other by code name rather than their actual names. Led by the , he informs agents of their missions through the VC. It is revealed to be an A.I. that controls all of the world's information on behalf of the shadow rulers. The agent's main equipment are the which is a small laser gun, and the wristband which is for all-purpose communication. The known agents of DEUS are: * : An agent in DEUS, he was killed when running away from DEUS agents with Elea, when they came close to finding out the real identity of the shadow rulers. He lost his memory after being revived by Ultraseven, and therefore does not remember his real name. He is 25 years old. * : He is an agent in DEUS and executes missions with Jin. He is 25 years old. * : She is an agent in DEUS and focuses on undercover missions. She eats chocolate frequently. She is 25 years old. *R: Aiding a flying saucer responsible for kidnapping people who felt that their life was worthless, he eventually wanted to be taken away by it too, but was killed when a beam was fired onto him by it, leaving a burning ground. *D: An agent who fell in love with a woman alien who was supposed to gather information preparing for an invasion, he did all he could to protect her. He also taught her to play the guitar, which she fell in love with as she loved the music from it. He pretended to have been killed by a flash of light during an mission with S, in order to disappear to spend time with his lover. Aqua Project The Aqua Project is a top secret project conducted by the government. It is supposed to convert energy in water into atomic energy. When it was found to open a portal into a parallel universe, the project was halted. However, it was restarted by the shadow rulers in an attempt to invade the parallel universe. Members of the project then found out about the shadow rulers, and were all killed, except for one: * : An employee in the Science Department, she was part of the Aqua Project, a top secret project by the government. After coming close to finding out the real identity of the shadow rulers, she and Jin were pursuited by DEUS agents. When she and Jin fell into Lake Nousu trying to escape the agents, she was contacted by Ultraseven and gave permission to him to "become one" with Jin. When Jin awoken, she handed the Ultra Eye to him so that he can transform into Ultraseven. She is 22 years old. Ultraseven X is a mysterious red and silver giant that Jin transforms into after putting on the sunglasses. Techniques * : Boomerang-like weapon equipped on his head. Though it is as capable as the original Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger in slicing enemies, its offensive attacks can also be like a club's than a blade, as shown in Episode 1's battle. * : Various concentrations of energy rays can be fired from the Beam Lamp on Ultraseven X's forehead. Targets would burn and be destroyed in an angry green flame. * : Ultraseven X's most powerful attack. It can split into multiple, separate beams that can strike at different, multiple targets, as shown in Episode 2. Targets are destroyed in a blue-white explosion. Ultraseven X's Identity In the final episode ("NEW WORLD"), Ultraseven X is revealed to be the original Ultra Seven, crossed over into a parallel universe in order to save both his world (the "M-78 universe"), and this new one, from the threat of the Shadow Rulers. Ultraseven restored Jin's life in order to operate in the new world, with Jin serving as his new host. Ultraseven eventually returns to his universe, where Dan Moroboshi (Kohji Moritsugu) is reunited with Anne Yuri (Yuriko Hishimi). Monsters and aliens Episodes #DREAMS #CODE Name "R" #HOPELESS #DIAMOND “S" #PEACE MAKER #TRAVELER #YOUR SONG #BLOOD MESSAGE #RED MOON #MEMORIES #AQUA PROJECT #NEW WORLD Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : , Guest actors * - * - MiWa * - , , * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Suit actors *Ultraseven X - *Monsters & Aliens - , , , Novelization A Novel series of UltraSeven X is released and published in Hobby Japan. Series staff *Producer: Kazuo Tsuburaya *Series Organizer/Director Takeshi Yagi *Directors: Kenji Suzuki, Kengo Kaji, Kazuya Konaka *Writers: Yuji Kobayashi, Ai Ota, Takuro Fukuda, Jiro Kaneko, Sotaro Hayashi, Keiichi Hasegawa *Music Producer: Shizuka Tamagawa Songs ;Theme song *"Another day comes" **Lyrics: K **Composition & Artist: Pay Money to My Pain References External links *[http://sevenx.jp/index.htm Official Ultraseven X site] (Japanese) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1081848/ Ultraseven X] at the Internet Movie Database